In the field of portable cooking, lighting and do-it-yourself equipment operating with pressurized combustible gas cartridges, the system for connecting the equipment to the cartridge is of crucial importance because of the danger that may be caused by a leakage of gas or by disconnection of the equipment from its cartridge.
Gas cartridges have been used for many years; a typical gas cartridge is a metallic container holding pressurized combustible gas, into which a valve is crimped. This valve provides access to the gas contained in the cartridge.
The connecting device of the equipment has two functions. On the one hand, it physically retains the equipment on the cartridge, while on the other hand it simultaneously opens the valve while forming a seal.